Mr. Fantastic
Biography Pre-Accident The second child of William and Melanie Matthews, Paul Matthews was born in Klamath Falls, Oregon. While his parents lived in Portland, and his older brother James Matthews was born there, Paul was born in Klamath Falls as his family was there on vacation. He showed incredible aptitude in his early school years, seemingly bored in his classes, which was translated into goofing off. It took a principal who took an interest in him to understand his genius and inform his parents. His parents, already aware of his intelligence had been looking into various schools for gifted children that they could put him into. Their older son, James Matthews, was not at the same level as his younger brother, the beginning of the animosity between the two brothers, generated more on James Matthews' side. Paul Matthews was doing college level work at the age of 12. By the time he reached 18, he applied to a university, the same that his brother was at, wanting as normal of a college life as he could get. It was there that he met Emma Stevens, and her younger sister and brother. The classic case of the nerd, Paul fell in love with Emma at sight. He also got tongue tied, unable to express how he felt. His brother, who also met Emma at the same time he did, was attracted to her as well. He, being more social than his younger brother, was able to get her to go out with him, probably the only one of two things that Paul actually hates his brother for. The other would come years later. When James Matthews set about staffing the research team he was creating he was smart enough to ask his brother, especially when he knew he would be able to spin his brother's successes into his own. As the team's list of accomplishments grew, their financial situation expanded and James Matthews was able to get them out of the small research area they were in, and into a much grander building. It involved however, a move to Metropolis, the fabled home of the Daily Planet and Superman. At that point James proposed to Emma and she accepted. Complications with projects and James' general nature would keep them at the engagement stage for over two years. More Coming Soon Powers Mr. Fantastic's body was altered during the accident that created the Fantastic Five. Due to this, he gained considerable powers. *'Elasticity:' Mr. Fantastic was granted the ability to stretch and contract his body. Through this he can form a variety of various forms and structures. Other applications of his powers include expanding his lungs allowing him to hold his breath longer, adjusting the distance between his cornea and retina to allow for natural ocular magnification, and in at least one case shortening the distance between the synapses in his brain allowing him to process thought at impossible speeds. He has also shown that he can stretch his brain. He can also concentrate his mass into a single body part, such as when he enlarges a fist into a solid hammer or mace-style weapon. On one occasion, he increased his entire body's size and mass, bulking his body to "Thing"-like proportions while increasing his strength as well. In the most simple way of explaining things, his body was turned into a rubber band. *'Disguise:' Mr. Fantastic can alter his physical makeup as well. He can, for instance, disguise his appearance to mimic another person, an inanimate object. Limitations/Vulnerabilities Paul is vulnerable to types of energy weapons, and even to taffy-puller-style machines that forcibly stretch him to the limits of his tensile durability eventually causing physical pain, as well as the temporary loss of his solid state due to the mental stress. He has also shown to have all the weaknesses of rubber, he melts and weakens when exposed to extreme heat and will freeze and crack when exposed to supercool temperatures. Abilities Paul is a highly accomplished and knowledged scientist, already holding several patents to his name. Category:Characters (WH)Category:Heroes